<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I want You To Be by tisfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533975">Where I want You To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan'>tisfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuakeRider Short and Sexy [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nipple Play, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie can be a real tease...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuakeRider Short and Sexy [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I want You To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts">the_marathon_continues</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy was spread across the table like some delicious feast, meant only for him. Her shirt was open, but not off, and the stupid broomstick skirt she wore was bunched up around her thighs. Breasts out, her pussy shielded barely by the skirt -- he thought her underwear might be hooked on the light fixture behind him from where she’d kicked them off. He was pretty sure her shoes were in the next county over, and he hadn’t even done much more than play with her tits.</p><p>He lifted her full breasts, tongue moving lightly over the skin. Tasted the salty sweat of her skin. Allowing his breath, but nothing else, to touch closer than her areola. Her nipples contracted anyway, and she thrust her chest forward, trying to make him move where she wanted him. Trying to tempt him where she needed him to be.</p><p>“Robbie,” she complained, kicking him in the thigh with her foot. He laughed, light and low, stepping deeper into the cradle of her thighs.</p><p>“Something you want, girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yes,” she grated, thrusting her chest out. Her hips moved, rubbing her body against his.</p><p>Robbie slid his hands around both breasts, pushing them together, using his fingers to form a sultry corset.</p><p>He gave her time to shiver and strain, the eager moan in her throat became a full fledged whine of need, before he licked, first one breast, and then the other, getting them wet and hot and firm in his mouth before backing off and then blowing cool air across the stiffened flesh.</p><p>“Oh, my god,” Daisy groaned.</p><p>Robbie nipped and nuzzled at one breast, tongue twisting over the peaked skin, letting his lips barely brush her skin, switching back and forth between one and the other -- had to play fair, after all.</p><p>“More?”</p><p>She tilted her head up from where she’d been half splayed across the table to glare at him.</p><p>“duH.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>